


合约02

by beautifultimewithrj



Category: najun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultimewithrj/pseuds/beautifultimewithrj





	合约02

“经纪人……”黄仁俊攒着身体不自觉的在他身上蹭了几下，口中含混不清的说着，显得没头没尾的。

罗渽民正动手继续扒对方的衣裳，他敷衍的“嗯”了一声，两秒之后才反应过来，对方在是在回答自己刚才的问题。

所以说，他捡到的这只兔子，是被自己的经纪人给卖了。这时候他终于把对方的裤子彻底扯了下来，让对方那双修长的腿裸露了出来。

真是漂亮。

  
他将手贴在对方大腿上磨蹭了几下，立刻就让怀里人颤抖着微微张开了腿。

  
“这么乖？”他明知道对方只是因为药性才会这样，却还是忍不住调笑了一句。他的手贴着对方发烫的皮肤蹭到了大腿内侧，那里的皮肉比别处要细软许多，被他用力揉弄几下之后，立刻泛起了艳丽的薄红色。

  
黄仁俊有些受不了这种触碰，却又不知道躲，只微微晃了晃腿，像是要主动求欢似的。

 

罗渽民已经被对方的样子勾得彻底硬了，但是他实在是没兴趣操一个神志不清的人。他将对方那条已经被体液弄得粘湿不已的内裤也脱了下来，对方勃起了许久的阴茎立时跳了出来。

  
他在下半身完全赤裸之后便难耐的攥住了罗渽民的浴衣，像是想要索求些什么，却又弄不清自己到底想得到怎样的安慰。

  
好在罗渽民并不想在黄仁俊没有清晰意识的时候难为对方，他直接用手握住了对方的下体，那滚烫发硬的物什在他手中抖了几下，他照着男人敏感的地方揉弄了几下，立时就让对方颤着嗓子呻吟出声。

  
“唔嗯！罗……罗总…哈啊……”

  
罗渽民有些意外，对方在这种时候竟然还记得是跟谁在交欢。通常中了药的人在丧失自控力之后都是一副只知道发情的样子，根本不会在乎那个让他舒服的人到底是人是鬼。

  
不过不能否认的是，被对方记住了的罗渽民有些高兴，他奖励似的亲了亲对方发红的耳尖，让怀里的人喘得像是要窒息了一样。

  
“别急，放松一点。”他搂着对方腰肢的手在对方腰侧时轻时重的抚摸着，另一只手撸动着对方被前列腺液弄得湿淋淋的下体，没多久就感觉对方在主动晃着身子磨蹭着他。

  
黄仁俊几乎完全沉浸在了对方的双手所缔造的快感里，根本听不清对方到底对自己说了什么。他很快就在对方有技巧的抚慰里有了强烈的射精感，罗渽民很快也发现了这一点，干脆用手指去用力揉捻着对方敏感的铃口。

  
“啊啊！不、别碰……”黄仁俊立刻像是受了惊一般的耸了下身子，他的大腿根控制不住的抖着，连喘气时的声音都像是暧昧的呢喃。

  
当罗渽民的手指又一次重重碾过他的顶端时，他一下子绷紧了腰，在对方手里达到了高潮。

  
“哈啊！罗总…哈┈、啊啊……”

  
粘稠的精液沾了罗渽民满手，又有一部分溅在了对方胸腹上。黄仁俊在高潮的余韵里喘着气，胸膛起伏不定，让粘在上面的白浊液体又缓缓地滑落了下来。

  
简直色情得要命。

 


End file.
